redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
DISCLAIMER!! Before you request any art PLEASE READ ALL OF THE RULES ABOUT MY ART! Thanks guy :D Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 00:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) If you are here to request a picture, post your request here -> User:Sambrook_the_otter/Picture requests for Sambrook Layla Here! Hey Sambrook. I was wondering, did I request a pic from you? I'm not trying to rush you; it's just I remember requesting Layla Goldeneyes. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me'!]] 11:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, my request is up! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Afraid? You should be...']] 17:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hey think you could critic this picture on the discussion page???--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think that User:Blizzard6654 requested a picture from you, and he never got it. {It was a wildcat} Is so, can I please have it, because I forgot my password and have been Umrag ever since. Umrag the Destroyer 01:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hello! Could you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Your question about a prize I'm still working on that. Got any ideas? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hey sambrook, i was wandering if you had aida otterock's e-mail???--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Sambrook. What's up? Hey, can you sign my friend list on my page? How's my picture coming along? I'm still as patient as ever. LOL.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well, since she hasn't been online in a while, and hasn't updated her fan fic in over half a year, maybe more, i was going to ask her if it was okay to use her idea for shadow of a warrior to write my own fan fic like it.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sambrook I need Help. Do you kno the poem at the beginning of Rakkety Tam? I really need it! Just the art in the beginning, please! -- 19:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Im a bit confused... You need to poem at the begging of the book or do you want the art in the begginning? I really don't know what it is your asking... - Sambrook Oh and if the original pic you were doing for me you havfe finished, almost ifinished, or just want to do it anyway, I don't care, I also forgot, Marek has green eyes--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Just a couple ?S Are you very busy right now? DO you do group photos? Thanks so much-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 11:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Im used to waiting a while. There are three creatures in the group. its not really complicated, no background, just the three. Unless you do do backgrounds. okay here tis Segalia-light brown otter, blue eyes; Light tunic, brown belt, black cloak(optional), shortish; Hand holding bow on one side, other in fist. ready/fierce expression; quiver on back w/red-fletched arrows, dagger in belt; 12ish girl LIjel-medium brown otter, green-blue eyes; darkish tunic, dark belt; tallish; sword in hand, fierce/amused expression; dagger in belt, 12ish boy Ampanna-gray-brown squirrel; blue eyes; purple-blue tunic, blue belt; tallish, but shorter than LIjel, hand holding dagger, tons of daggers all over,mostly in belt, throwing axe on back, daring expression, 12ish girl They're all faceing forward and if you do backgrounds its just trees. Thanks so much-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 12:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) YO Meet me in the shoutbox we can talk more properly there. Drag it to the red area on the left side of your screen, click the wrench and set it to 20. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Will you please draw elmtail, i have been waiting many many many many moons for him. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Hey Sambrook, I notice you said today is your birthday, well, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! I drew a pic fer you :D Ye might find it in your dA inbox too, but anyway... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol everyone is posting happy b-days under a topic called waaaaaa, anyway happy birthday if it still is your birthday.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Please please please draw elmtail }} HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Birthday to Sambrook, he's the wiki's best artist, he is a cool otter, ans I wish I was, too :D I hope you get everything you wanted for your birthday. How old are you? Anyway, just a little Happy Birthday message from your good matey. I'm not gonna ask about the picture today cause it's your Birthday :). Bye! Have the best birthday ever!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday man, one year down seventy more to go xD Best of wishes and luck of life Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC)